IF IF IF IF
by Shyjoker
Summary: Based on Asobu works, this and IF version of murders. What IF Sayaka kills Leon? What IF Chihiro got murdered by someone else? What IF Celes got murdered by someone else? What IF Sakura decide to not kill herself? What is the ending? CHAPTER 2 (1) Begins Slightly had a fantasy features.. Don't judge on first chapter! Grammars are terrible and nothing to do!
1. Chapter 1 ENDS

**Heyyoooo! I'm Shyjoker and this the common fanfiction in Dangan Ronpa fandom and I welcome you in my new story based on Asobu! What?**

***Gasp**

**You don't know Asobu (Can't blame you but I could say that person knows tragedy and gags!)?! I had the link the art what I taking base of though I don't understah Japanese! Yep and yep!**

**Anyway you. Go to my. Profileeeee! **

**Must and must see the drawings! I so in love the IF version on the drawings! XD**

**Anyway, even though it was based on Asobu who I credit on I still add few elements of my touches of fantasy in here! Ciao! Ciao!**

**EDITED : I think I'm taking Rigze words seriously so I change all of them! Though I can't much about my grammars but I'll try for the time being.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1 ENDS._**

"Who are you?" A young woman voice.

"We'll tell you if you follow us first~" This belong from a younger than the former.

"Do what she says, it would be interesting for you despair..," Probably at the same age as his partner does.

"Really..? Then again, how did you get in here?" The first one asks again.

"Follow us then we tell! Also we have a _beary _special bargain!" The younger girl teases as she starts running with her companion follows her.

"Hey wait~~!" That wasn't the boy actually, it the first woman who said that.

"Catch us! Catch us!"

"Huh…?" The older notices about the boy he wasn't running but he stills follows his friends, he was flying which creates confusion and debates on the brain on whoever sees this event. "_Am I dreaming?_" The young lady thought while staring at the boy who is currently _swimming_ on the air (literally).

"Here! Here in this class!"

"_Wait isn't that for..?_"

The two younger children take a seat about the middle of the room, which mused the young woman because that place was supposed to be used as her special seat. "Why this chairs and table had a hole in the middle?" The boy suddenly asks.

The girl snorts at his statement. "More like why is the middle part of the room had a hole stupid!"

"Really I think that was the same thing right?"

"Being comedic right now Alka?"

"Nope milady, I guess not,"

Then this is when the young woman joins in. "So the boy's name is Alka how about yours there little girl?"

"Sorry, can't say it, no matter what it will remain as a secret name but…, just call me **_Leia_**,"

Leia was a girl base on her voice and antics, though her appearance was unknown due to her oversized cloak.

Alka was rather unique much to say his hair is silveric white short, his front bangs swept side to side and long side bangs had a silver ornament, blue (right) and yellow (left) eyes, light brown skin. He wears a white chiton with silver ornaments, brown gladiator shoes and white and silver spiral bracelet.

"Hm.., so no surname?" The older one wondered.

"No, you don't have any access to that one.., yet I guess?" Leia tapping her fingers to the chin.

"So do you two, how in the world did you get in this school in the first place anyway?"

"Oh.., well about that.., haha.., we can't say that also,"

"Start talking or maybe I can use you two for my testings~!"

"Oh, come on Junko.., as in Junko Enoshima who is born at 24th Desember!"

"?!..., how did you know.., oh right my modeling carrier-"

"Your twin sister Ikusaba Mukuro is much older than you, give her some respect!"

"Okay you know too much and what happen to your friend here?" Junko points to while Alka was spinning like a diver right now.

"Floating?" Leia gives the most wanted answer.

"Like hell yeah it happens! Am I dreaming here?"

"Now you sounded like some old movies teenager, not believing the crazy tale,"

"Because I think my head got hit somewhere at the walls just now, wait a moment I didn't hit anything my head wasn't hurt at all,"

"Because dream that you can't feel pain?" Then Leia throws a red button on the desk much to Junko surprises; "What is this?"

"Are you blind?"

"No?"

"Then you'll know this right?"

"The execution button?"

"Nope actually is the escape button from the Monomono machine," This causes Junko eyes starts to grows like oranges. "H-how did you even.., I mean in the machine there is more about million chances to get it but to be exact.., oh, whatever,"

"Well you wanted the Hopeful Lie or Despairing Truth?"

"Truth," Suddenly Junko just remembers Truth and Dare game.

* * *

_Girl 1 :"So you wanted truth or dare?"_

_Junko :"Truth,"_

* * *

"We busted the Monomono machine," Leia words was streaming like water meaning she had no problem what she had done a while ago.

"What..?"

"We busted your Monomono machine so we can get the Other Escape Button, and also I put some special magic in it!"

"Magic.., oh, so what did Alka doing is Magic?" The girls glance at Alka who is doing a _Coup de Grace_ movement on the air. "Yicks.., I am sure that I brought him here not for dancing..,"

"You didn't? I kinda enjoying this stuff,"

"You had high quality taste there Junko.., also yeah, Alka magic is just make him like P*t*r P*n but, that is not the point because this button will make you restart the game more than once,"

Junko adverts her eyes to the hidden girl, starts to felt interest with her words though her tone was pretty childish and full of jokes enough to make anyone wanted to take her seriously. "Restart the game once more?"

"Well, like your killing games, one kills one, two kills two and etc. Until anyone can get this button on their hands and press, all will restart like normal again,"

"How does it work Einstein?"

"You can't see because it would restart like a game would!"

"So if this so called special button will restart what all of happens before the killing game?" Junko inquires to get more details.

"Yes and yes, you won't believe this even you already at the weirdo floating around like this?" Looking at Alka again now is skating like an idiot would do.

"Well, I gotta I would despairingly love too!" Junko squalled but the she went to her professor state to continue. "Though I would like to ask you something,"

"And what is that?" Leia tilts her head.

"After you give me such peculiar item would this kind of situation would happen again?"

"Like I told you, you won't remember it and will never but.., then again it will happens,"

"By..?"

"Depends on you and the others.., the time loop will do make their head a little.., crazy, you know like after death only you might remember 1-2% of the first event,"

"To be more exact the time to restart already got decide on, by us," Alka was now already behind the strawberry blonde girl backs.

"Gyah! Alka give a warning will you?!" Leia snaps.

"Yeah, what happen if I got a heart attack- wait, isn't despairing? I think my sister too..,"

"Well, for now that's all we could say," Alka starts to get serious.

"What did you mean?" Junko was confused by the lad words before she heard a door slid.

"Junko," The one had the name looks at the caller.

"I've brought Headmaster Kirigiri," Her older and useless twin sister, Mukuro currently in her disguises. The headmaster was blindfolded and tied in ropes unconscious, and Junko was dumbfounded. She was forgetting _something_ and the bright red button on her hands. The exit button to be exact, which she supposed had in her Mastermind room.

"_What in the world is this thing on my hand?_" She thought. But she inspects the small box and found a small clock like button. She pressed it as she walked out from the room, replacing her seat with a certain black and white bear doll.

"Junko is there something wrong?" Mukuro ask in worry.

Junko didn't answer but eventually she answers. "Nothing, just this escape button was on my hands,"

"What, I thought you were brought that and went to the classroom you said about taking a deep thought,"

"Really I did that? Maybe you imagining things sis,"

"No I'm.., no, forget it..,"

The two sister walked and start their planning's, Junko plans to be exact (again). Then the headmaster execution begins, by making the man awake first.

* * *

**_-Pre-Executed Jin Kirigiri-_**

"Hey, wake up.." The bear say his first words.

The man didn't make a sign of awakening.

"Wake up..!" getting slightly annoyed.

"Urm.., not now Kyouko, give me more 5 minutes..,"

"WAKE UP!"

"H-huh? What in the world..? Wait..," Jin was in deep thought, it was dark purely dark like he was blind or walking in the pure darkness. Until he remember. "ENOSHIMA! IKUSABA! WHERE ARE YOU TWO!?" His very own mistake and blindness of the twins, he never knew or take a thought that the two is the despair and what worse, Junko Enoshima the puppet master of all.

The school and murders, Jin never believes behind that cheery face of the fashion lays a demon from the darkest hell. "Finally awake huh?" He heard a chuckled, a childish and machine like chuckles. "Junko I know you there!" Jin snaps.

"Hey! I'm not Junko I'm Monobear!" The voice protest at the man, obviously it was Junko or probably Mukuro but Jin could only think Junko.

"Junko I know you were there let me and the kids go!" Jin ordered.

"I'm said I'm not Junko! I'm the Ultimate Headmaster aka. Monobear!" The voice declares, Jin shock by electrics to hear that. "W-what did you mean?"

"Oh, are you dumb? Oh, right, humans are dumb and you probably the dumbest of all! Alright I'll explain to you, firstly I kidnaped some students and I the main control of this academy aka. The headmaster will order them to..," The doll stop it words to make more drama in it. "Kill. Each. Other." He chanted the last words one by one.

Jin eyes went wide behind the cloth, "WHAT?!"

"Upupupu! Didn't ya hear!? I said I order to kill each one to another!"

"You won't succeed it Enoshima! I'm sure of it!" Jin proudly believes his students. "There is no way they will kill for no reason!"

"Well, that was expected no, already taken care of," Jin felt his blood drains from his faces he felt his head was cold like ice. "W-what did you mean?"

"Well, I could've erase their memories and tell them about their newly enrollments," Jin heartbeats are fast like he was running.

"Impossible how can you-"

"Erase their memories?" Monokuma cut him. "Well, you wanted hear my BEARY amazing explanation? Eh, no thankies I don't I have the good mood for it, since you are going to Hasta la Vista!"

"Wait what!?"

"I said you are going to die, and oh, by the way about your cutie daughter Kyouko b*tch-"

"Don't call her a b*tch while you are!"

"Whatever pops! I erase mostly hers since her connection to this academy so.., she will have no memories about you and neither you will meet her! Or maybe you guys can reunited in heavens!"

"No, leave her.., leave her!"

"What was that~? Are you going to tell me to abandon the others to save her personally?"

"Ergh..!" He doesn't want to answer it but he really DID not wanted to get Kyouko her only child and daughter to die. "Y-yes..," Jin was in despair, he can't let anyone touches his very precious and only daughter. Even it means leaving the students.

"Too bad! I wont, if she didn't appear it wont be such DESPAIRING thing right? Well then, bye bye!" Monokuma pulled out a mallet and the special big shiny red button was in front of him.

"No, nonononononono!" Jin struggles.

"Its' punishment time~!"

"JUNKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His last words before the rocket launch to the sky and return to the earth, without skin, flesh, organs and **life**.

"Upupupu…, upupupupupu.., UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPU!" This menacing dark laugh still continues to every death.

* * *

**_[One by one.., everyone was called by death.]_**

Sayaka Maizono the Bright Idol dies, because a fatal stab or was it karma?

**_[One by one everyone starts mourning and blaming.]_**

Junko Enoshima-, no Mukuro Ikusaba the Used Soldier dies, wanted to be loved and accepted.

**_[One by one, everyone starts screaming in fear.]_**

Leon Kuwata the Fiery Baseballer dies, ironically caused by his favorite plays and also his failures.

**_[One by one, everyone starts to distrust one to another.]_**

Chihiro Fujisaku the Brave Programmer dies, because his bravery at wrong time.

**_[One by one, everyone starts to regrets for they did.]_**

Mondo Oowada the Unshakable Biker dies, responsible for what he did.

**_[One by one, everyone starts crying for the cruel fate.]_**

Kiyotaka Ishimaru changes into Ishida dies, his stubbornness would likely the cause… is it..?

**_[One by one, everyone succumbs into the dark lie.]_**

Hifumi Yamada the Unique Doujin Artist dies, is it his fault or someone else?

**_[One by one, they smiles for death now starting taking death.]_**

Celestia Ludenburge or Taeko Yashuhiro dies, because her greed and lies.

**_[One by one, everyone sees one (another) as an enemy.]_**

Sakura Oogami the Sacrificial Fighter dies by her own hands was it her bravery or is it despair?

**_[One by one, everyone starts to fall.]_**

Alter Ego just got destroyed.

**_[One by one the starting to lose something.]_**

Mukuro Ikusaba got killed again.

**_[One by one they sing for despair.]_**

Makoto Naegi almost executed if weren't for Alter Ego.

**_[One and by one they sing for hope.]_**

Junko Enoshima executed herself by the name of despair. But it was all over now, nothing will stop them and nothing will. To spread hope to balance the world again, nothing would stop the survivors to do that.

**-Ending-**

"We're graduating right?" Naegi smilled to the others. Every death and suffering, the counter despair and Naegi was the one able to cry hope to them.

"_Hope will spread..,_" He thought in his heart. "_so long as we didn't give up..,_" He pulled the escape button that Junko gave it to them. "_Hope is what helps us push forward,_"

_Hope is what gives us courage_

_Hope is what makes us move_

_It makes the world 'go round_

_The door to a future where hope and despair coexist..._

But it was darkness instead a light. Nothing more than that, but Naegi found himself awake from a classroom. "Huh? Where am I?" He wonders.

**-Intro-**

"A classroom? But why..?" He then scanned the room. "A camera..? Steel plates?" He strangely wonders at it. He then walked to it and try to pry it open, but it didn't work. It was hard enough to make nobody get out or it was probably his build was weak.

"I can't move it.., ouch..," His fingers was red as strawberry because his force. He looked around the class again even it was slightly dark, he found a piece a paper. It was about his enrollment, but he was confused at a word; "You guys?"

He then realizes he was late at a meeting in the gym, noted on the clock that was now perfectly 8 o'clock. He then slide the door open and walked out to the hallway. He passes through the darkness and finally at the meeting door.

"_Here goes for nothing..,_" And the light of the room blinds him.

"U-uh..?"

"Oh, are you a freshman aswell? This school it's a bit weird,"

"Fifteen of us, eh?"

"You! You were told to be here before 8 o'clock!"

"Give him a break!"

And many of words are flown out, until. "Naegi-kun?"

"Sayaka-san?"

Then the bear is out. "Welcome to Hope Peak ya bastards!"

The killing game begins innocently. Not everyone aware it was a complete restart of a life, only in a different twist.

CHAPTER 1 END

* * *

**Tell me if they were OOC or be my beta reader or even my partner in crime(Huh?). This just a secondary works since I mostly paid attention to my SYOC. Anyway, planning do the same on SYOC works I mean this is kinda cool right?**

**In other version of murder and more unexpected.**

**Oh, just in case I just see the drawings I didn't understand Japanese. Sorry not sorry. I linked the original storyline manga that wasn't translated (which I keep hoping somebody would).**

**Ciao! Ciao!**


	2. Vice Versa First Lyric

****Alright let's get this crap over with! Until 27th June I will be back in school mostly would be not updating the chapters (which is obviously my _doctor_ had enough of my crap). I thanking my dear editors and would be thanking more if AT LEAST SOMEBODY SUPPORT MY DUMB WRITI- I mean...****

**What I'm saying I'm perfectly happy to get some readers even it just a lil' bit.**

****Grammars are improved and so much, eh. Anyway just read and warning for this writing aren't perfect enough for your mind then mind to help me out?****

* * *

_It's scary.., please help me!_

_I want see them alive, can you do that for me..?_

_Please be my scapegoat..Naegi-kun…_

_Kuwata-kun__,__ I choose you to become my sacrifice_

It was hours since she sent the letter out; Leon Kuwata should have been there by then. Sayaka Maizono currently is waiting for the murder to be occurred in Makoto Naegi's room, her only friend and one-side love interest. She was debated by the fact her best friends on the outside world are _going to die_ but she knew they still alive and going to prove it with **death**.

"_Where is he..?_" She thought while staring at the knife she stole from the kitchen that morning. She was going to do it; there was no turning back if Leon went in to her room. She can only think why? Why did Monokuma do this to them, all of them to be exact, did they do something bad to him?

Sayaka could have sworn many times that she would never ever do such horrible things to others, or maybe she _did,_ only she did not remember it. Like now, she's going to betray Makoto Naegi*s trust for the sake of her friends, her friends are only the greatest in this world. Sure they argue and fights like normal people would do, but they are like family... No, sisters to be exact.

"_Maizono-san? Are you here?_" Sayaka thought her heart just popped out from her chest. Leon had just pressed the door bell, which surprised her because her tense mood. "_I've got this! Just__stab him __then __hide the body__, __that is all __that __I need to do!_" She thought to herself, determined.

"_Hello? Maizono-san?_" Sayaka positioned herself at the back of the door, praying for the boy to open the door, and he did.

"Maizono-san?" Sayaka then shuts the door loudly causing Leon to be taken aback.

It's on now.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It was too quick and so quick that the red head received a slash at his clothing. Luckily he didn't get wounded. "M-Maizono-san?!" Leon was shocked as he switched to defensive mode, did he do something that pissed Sayaka off? No, he knew what he did and he was sure he did not make some weird or even dirty jokes to her, because either way he did not want to get avoided nor blacklisted.

"I have to save them!" The blue haired girl cried.

Leon didn't understand the statement but then realizes what she meant by that, "You believe him?! You believe Monokuma?!"

Sayaka started to sob; "I had no other choice, Kuwata-kun! They will die! THEY WILL DIE!"

Leon couldn't help but grit his teeth; he had been excited to get closer to the idol. Now he was getting killed for the damn thing. "He's lying! I'm sure of it!" But actually he didn't know, he was just pleading for his poor life. Better than dying; what would you do?

"No, no, I must see them myself!"

"By killing me?!"

"Y-you would do the same thing as now! Would a guy like you understand me!?"

Those words just pissed Leon off more. Did not understand? Leon Kuwata did understand if their loved ones are being held captive. But he doesn't have the will to kill and besides he doubted it was real, it could either be fake or Monobear was just trying to stir this up. But what if… It was real? The girl in his motive video would be dead just because he died.

While glancing around to find a weapon to fend himself, Sayaka realized she almost forgot the Katana. "_Curses!_" She thought as the two raced for the second weapon. Leon was an athlete while Sayaka just a common slender girl. Who would win?

But something happened to the strong man;

_"You should think this twice before you do this__,__ b*tch!"_

_"Kyah!"_

This shocks Leon as he grabs his pained head, it was blurry oh so blurry yet it felt nostalgic. A hand, a gold katana and a girl, almost like the situation he was in. Is it? "_What the hell was that?_" He thought in a drift before Sayaka takes her chance to charge at him.

**STAB!**

**[1:30 A.M]**

**{LEON KUWATA is ****_DEAD_****_MURDERED_****}**

It happened.

"H-huh..?" He felt a sharp pain on his abdomen; did he feel it or see it right? The knife was in his abdomen then all his energy started to drastically disappear. "I-impossible.., why..did this.." _Happen? _He falled as Sayaka screeched, shocked by what she had done. **S****he murdered him**. In a panic, she dragged the body to the bathroom and then locked it. Then she hastily cleaned the small mess from when the two fought for life, but almost forgot the blood stain on her shirt. _It's not my fault, it's not my fault!_ was the only thought that was going through her head; she never meant for that to happen.

And there is no turning back from it, she already dragged the body into the bathroom and locked it. She's still shivering at this; she murdered a human with her own hands, which she had never done in her life.

She hoped this would be the last time.

**_But scratch that!_**

Like Leon said. The bear always [doesn*t] tell the truth. "Upupupu…! Whoops! Looks like someone slipped up!" The pop idol wasn*t comforted by the headmaster yelling from the camera, far from the dormitories; she'd panicked but she wasn*t a fool. Or is it both or neither or even either of it?

"Are you telling me this is not the end?!" Sayaka shrieks and grateful for the room being soundproof.

Ignoring her shock the bear just snorts. "You actually had some nerve to call me this late at night! Or should I say morning?! Argh, I just pinned this as night time; oh, silly me! Of course I remember that daytime starts at 8- or was it 7 A.M? Oh, dear-deary me, how come suddenly I am being forgetful right now? Am I going back to my alternate self?" The bear talked nonstop; not even giving a small chance for Sayaka to speak up for herself.

"F-forget it! A-are you telling me that I have to kill more!?" snapped the horrified idol. She didn't believe it, she hoped that this was just some crazy nightmare she could wake up from. But she knew it wouldn t happen, the fact she just killed the baseballer was pure reality. The so called Headmaster just laughed, his red eye shining.

"Such a naughty and naughty girl; and I thought the girl who pushed an old lady to an oven is bad! But you're the worst case of a naughty child, nyahahaha!" Sayaka would*ve kicked the bear if she didn t remember the first day. She deeply inhaled before doing anything more. It would be better to endure (or in this case **bea****r**)it than getting killed foolishly.

"Of course I won't announce this kill yet, but maybe you can be the first student to hear me out… gimme your ear." The bear orders as the girl obeys him, giving the suspenseful trust to him and what did she get?

"AS IF!" Monokuma shouting like a (literal) bear. The poor ear owner cried and backed up, shocked by the roar of the (fake) beast. "Upupu~ That's for waking me up at this kind of Night!" snarled the bear. The idol was left alone, though the headmaster did leave a small note.

_Wanna survive you bastard?_

_Try hide the body and frame your bestie!_

_Sign your beloved Headmaster Monokuma_

She crumpled the damn paper. She just had to keep herself calm; clean the crime scene and hide some evidence that would be pointing at her. All that just needs to be done is to grab the roller, wipe them all up and change her clothes. The problem is;

**She d****idn't ****have a spare**

"Need some help missy?" Popping up like a gremlin the bear cackles, the girl's eyes were pleading. "Of course without any words, I think I can help you with that fashion of yours~ What kind of idol would be wearing a blood splattered patterns? You're not a **punk**!" It came to her, Leon.

The main reason why he was being friendly to her was that he wanted to know the music company, which she already commonly knew a lot about. But now he died in her hands. Her bloody hands to be exact, "Here ya go~! I turned on the laundry room for you just for this murder! Of course, this won't be happening again in the future. If you know what I'm talking about here~" Gulping her own saliva, she ran to it. Just matter of hours to get it clean and dried completely, though she may hope that Makoto was out from her room and giving her a chance to change.

Entering the room, she saw a glass ball on the table that belonged to Yasuhiro. It didn't bother her especially, so she took off her shirt and put into the machine to let it soak with soap and bleach.

**[3:0****0 A.M]**

Flapping her shirt, she tried wearing it, still messy and damp. She would probably get the flu but it could cause some suspicion on her. "_I never knew that drying cloth__es__ would __take__ this long! Then again, I did some of mine in the past... Mostly some hours and to dry__ faster there__ should be more__-__ wait. There's a iron here! I think I can use that-_"

**CRASH!**

While drifting away from reality, she accidentally pushed a certain glass ball off from the table by accident. "Oh god no..!" She panicked and crouch down to start collecting the shattered ball, but she decided to let it slide, thinking nobody would suspect anything. She then decided to iron her clothes.

All was clean and bright like new, nobody would suspect anything from her. Well, nobody would suspect an innocent damsel in distress, would they?

All is set and complete to execute!

She double checks the room once more and notices the bathroom wasn't closed yet. She opens the door slightly and glances to the red hair that was now in a mess, she yelps and remembers that he was murdered by her own hands. Then a sharp pain attacks her.

_"..ya-chan!"_

_"Hi…-chan! Sa…a-chan!"_

_"Mai…n.. you are late!"_

_"Wow that is so unlike~~ you!"_

_"…no-san…"_

_"Hey…"_

She opens her eyes, dragging her into reality again. Some blurry vision, she couldn't tell but she knows those voices from somewhere. "_What was that __a__ll about…?_" But she ignored it and closed the door, knowing well the lock would be a huge problem.

All she needs to do now is…

Wait…

* * *

**Short chapter.**

**Yeah, maybe it's a bit OOC and not really that accurate so much but hey!**

**Not everyone is bearfect!**

**Anyway, second chapter would be up soon or later**

**Ciao! Ciao!**


End file.
